Love From Prophecy
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Albus in an arranged Marriage and how his life goes with his wife. M for lemony goodness in later chapters and for torture and rape.
1. Chapter 1

New Story! I know I'm terrible but I hope you all like it.

Summary: Albus in an arranged Marriage and how his life goes with his wife.

_**Love from Prophecy**_

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

_The Dumbledores were a middle class pureblood family and the Drakes were poor purebloods with nothing at all. Their only children, Percival and Kendra, married April 12, 1845 and moved to Mould on the Gould. 13 months later Percival and Kendra welcomed their first son; Albus Dumbledore born May 21, 1846._

_ The boy was intelligent but a little odd. When he was eight his parents had another son just as odd if not odder who had a strange fascination with goats. The boy was born June 2, 1854 and named Aberforth. Three years after him the Dumbledores had a little girl they named Ariana on May 3, 1857._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Dumbledore & McGonagall&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_ The McGonagall and Harris families were the richest purebloods around. On September 12, 1832 their youngest children; Xavier and Viviane married and moved to Slytherin Moor. _

_ Xavier and Viviane had four large strapping boys between the years of 1833 and 1842. _

_ But what starts this story is the little girl that Viviane gave birth to on October 31, 1864. This little girl was to marry Albus when she was 15 as was the custom of pureblood marriages back then. _

* * *

_This was all due to two prophecies. One about young Albus that claimed he would be destined to destroy a great evil that would take over the world. The other of the little girl that would provide the ultimate power source for whoever could channel it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Boy and The Girl first Meet**

**October 1864**

Eighteen year old Albus Dumbledore leaned against the wall of McGonagall manor flipping through an Ancient Runes text. He was waiting along with his father and Xavier McGonagall for the birth of the man's fifth child and first daughter.

"This is so idiotic. I'll be thirty-three when she's old enough to marry!" Albus huffed.

"Same age your mother was when she finally married your father," Xavier stated.

"It's not Kendra's fault she didn't have money for the dowry," Percival stated.

"At least her mother was finally able to steal enough from her louse of a father," Xavier spat.

"He's dead now," Percival stated with finality.

"Thank Merlin," Xavier stated.

The doors to the bedroom flung open and there stood Kendra grinning broadly.

"Oh she's so gorgeous. You all have to come see," she exclaimed.

The men hurried in crowding around the bed the dark haired woman sat in cooing to a small bundle in swaddling clothe she held.

"Vivi love," Xavier called.

"Katherine is what she shall be called. Oh can't you feel it Xavier? Here hold her you can feel it," Viviane stated handing the baby to its father.

"By Merlin's wand what power in such a tiny body," Xavier blinked, "Oh there is no doubt about it Dumbledore this is the prophesied girl."

"Here Albus you take her. We'll perform the first binding ritual right now," he said handing the young man the baby. Albus made to protest but the moment the little being was in his arms he stopped. Two vastly expressive green eyes were staring at him as if they could see right through to his soul. Holding the child Albus could feel she did indeed have phenomenal power coursing through her veins which made calling her pure fitting.

"Do it now," Viviane urged, "while they have each other!"

"Born to be his rock and giver. Born to be her guide and provider. Together they stand side by side until the end. Blessed Be," Percival and Xavier chanted as a silver rope came from their wands and wrapped around both children.

Albus didn't seem to notice; however, for his heart had been stolen by a baby and though he may not love her as a wife there was no doubt he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Leaving for Research**

**July 1876**

"Oi Katy come down the Dumbledores are here," Brighton called laughing with his three brothers. All were strapping lads of the ages 75 to 33.

Everyone was gathering in McGonagall Manor to welcome Albus Dumbledore back from Egypt where he'd spent the last eight years with the Flammels learning alchemy.

"Albus!?" a voice squealed from the top of the stairs.

The tall lithe man with long auburn hair and beard smiled as his blue eyes twinkled. "Hello Kitten," he greeted.

The girl at the top of the stairs squealed and came running down as fast as her thick gown would allow her. As soon as she reached the bottom step she launched into Albus' arms hugging him tightly.

"Oh I missed you!" she stated.

"I've missed you to kitten. My how you've grown! And you get prettier every day," Albus smiled setting her back on the ground to look at her.

When Albus had left Katherine was a tiny three year old learning how to read. Now she stood before him a tall thin young girl of eleven with shiny black curls and big emerald eyes always so expressive.

"You flatter me Albus. But come come I saved my allowance for ages and I bought you a gift," Katherine exclaimed pulling on his hand.

Albus turned to the four men who were all laughing deeply as the girl pulled the man into the sitting room where the brothers' wives, children, and everyone else were already sitting.

"Mother! Mother where is Albus' gift? The one I bought last week," Katherine asked making him sit in a nice loveseat.

"On the writing desk by the window dear," Viviane chuckled.

Katherine ran to the desk and grabbed a small black velvet box before running back to Albus and handing him the box as she crawled onto the couch smiling a brilliant white smile.

"Open it go on," she urged.

Albus chuckled at her excitement as he always did and opened the box as she asked. He was speechless when he did. Inside was a brilliant golden pocket watch with a phoenix engraved on the front. He opened it and on the face were not numbers but the moon, planets, and stars slowly revolving around. An inscription was also on the inside of the opening. The inscription read: _For ever you are my best friend. Love, Your Kitten_

"Thank you Kitten," Albus smiled kissing her head.

"I'm glad you're home Albus. I've missed you ever so," Katherine stated snuggling into his side. The others were watching the two in interest and speaking quietly.

"I've missed you to Kitten," Albus smiled, "You must tell me what has been happening?"

"Well I've been working on my spells and enunciations," Katherine stated, "Oh and I learned of a very curious power. When I am really angry my eyes glow and I can make people hurt most viciously. Of course I am much better with my temper now that I know this. I hated seeing my brothers hurt just because they played tricks on me."

"Yeah that was rather bad," Conner laughed nervously twitching.

Albus chuckled as Katherine wrapped her arms around on of his and snuggled into him.

"Are you finished with your apprenticeship?" Xavier asked.

"Yes I have it was very helpful," Albus nodded, "And I feel I accomplished great things with Nicolas."

"We heard about that stone you were working on," Lucien nodded.

"Oh the Philosopher's Stone? Yes it was something," Albus nodded.

"Well what do you plan on doing now?" Viviane asked sipping her tea.

"I…well I was planning on leaving for Romania to study dragons," Albus stated.

"You're…you're leaving me again?" Katherine large crocodile tears in her beautiful emerald orbs.

"Only for a time," Albus smiled at her wiping the tears away. "How long is a time Dumbledore? One would think you don't want my sister," Brighton snarled.

"I'll return for her honestly. The whole project I have shouldn't take more than ten years at the most," Albus replied.

"TEN!?" Xavier and Viviane blinked.

"Albus you're supposed to marry Katherine on her fifteenth birthday," Percival snapped.

Katherine was burrowing into Albus' arm.

"I'll be back for that but I think I can really make a difference with my research on uses of dragon's blood," Albus stated.

*********************************************************************Albus & Kate****************************************************************

"Albus you promise you'll come back? I don't want to marry one of the Malfoys or Blacks," Katherine whimpered.

It was two weeks after Albus' announcement and he was at a muggle train station set to leave. He was there with his parents, Katherine, and Katherine's eldest sister-in-law Viola.

"I'll come back," Albus whispered softly as he knelt down and kissed the girl's head gently.

Katherine sniffed and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple may not have loved each other as man and wife but they were so very close to each other.

"All right all right enough of this. Katherine you have to go home and study," Viola snapped jerking the girl roughly back. Katherine whimpered again cowering.

"Watch your tone Viola. I don't want her getting hurt," Albus snapped standing.

"Oh like you care," Viola stated.

"I do Viola and if you handle my fiancée like this again…" he pried Katherine away and held her to him, "I will not be nice." He was calm but the threat in his voice was evident.

Viola glared but said nothing.

"Albus it's time to go," Percival stated.

"We'll watch the little angel," Kendra smiled to her son pulling Katherine into her embrace. Albus nodded and climbed on the train leaving Katherine with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Marriage**

**October 1879**

"Albus sweetie you're as nervous as a hare," Kendra laughed as she tied the tie of his dressing robes.

"I'm marrying a child mother," Albus sighed.

It had been four years since he'd gone off to do his Dragon's blood Research and Albus was now famous for his 12 uses of Dragon's Blood. Today though of course he was about to marry his now old enough betrothed. He hadn't really seen her in four years and she was locked away in her room here at McGonagall Manor so he still wasn't sure what she looked like. He had heard though she was quite the looker and got a lot of stares from boys at Hogwarts. He was happy she was being so normal. He hated he was taking her life from her.

"Remember Albus that if you don't get her pregnant with in the first few months the McGonagalls are obliged to kill you and remarry her," Percival stated sternly.

"WHAT!?" Albus exclaimed.

"Don't worry I hear the McGonagall girls are fertile beyond belief," Aberforth laughed as his father hit him upside the head.

"Mother," Albus whimpered.

"Well it is true sweetie. No McGonagall blood woman as ever had less than five children. Xavier's sister has ten," Kendra smiled.

"But…why does she have to be pregnant in the first year. My god she's not even graduated yet we're stealing her childhood!" Albus exclaimed.

"It's the way of the world Albus," Percival gruffed.

"It's idiotic," Albus stated in annoyance.

"Well there's no going back now. Grin and bear it. I have it on good authority Katherine will be a very good wife," Kendra stated stepping back, "You look lovely!"

Albus sighed following them out to the grounds were rows of chairs and an alter were set up in front of the setting sun. Albus took his place by the minister as the music began and the congregation stood. He looked down at to the end of the golden carpet laid over the grass and his eyes grew two full sizes behind his half moon spectacles.

Coming down the aisle was a tall leggy vision in white. She may have been 15 but she had the body of a twenty year old and the elegance of a queen as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm. The gown she wore harked back to the Arthurian times. It was long and white with a tight bodice and gold design on the torso with shimmering long angel like sleeves. She held a bouquet of Jasmine and Baby's Breathe and in her shiny black curls was a silver tiara with brilliant jewels gleaming from the light of the setting sun. Her dark emerald eyes sparkled with delight as they locked on Albus' twinkling blue ones.

As the reached the end of their walk Xavier kissed his daughter who was now taller than him and handed her over to Albus.

"You came back," Katherine whispered softly stepping onto the dais.

"You look beautiful. You're a lady now," Albus smiled.

"Your wife," she smiled a little nervously.

"Yes," Albus grinned. The couple clasped hands and turned to the minister.

"Before stands a lord and lady ready to begin their life together. Who gives them to each other?" the minister asked.

"We do as the McGonagalls give our daughter Katherine," Xavier and Viviane stated a bright green light shot from their wands and formed a halo over Katherine.

"We as the Dumbledores give our son Albus," Percival and Kendra stated as a blue light shot from their wands and formed a halo over Albus.

"Albus repeat after me," the minister stated. "I, Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore take thee Katherine Grace Belladonna McGonagall as my beloved wife and mate for the rest of my days. I take thee to be my half and to split our magic binding myself to you."

Albus gripped Katherine's hand and looked deep in her emerald orbs. "I, Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore take thee Katherine Grace Belladonna McGonagall as my beloved wife and mate for the rest of my days. I take thee to be my half and to split our magic binding myself to you," Albus stated.

"Now you dear," the minister smiled, "Same as his."

"I, Katherine Grace Belladonna McGonagall take thee Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore as my beloved husband and mate for the rest of my days. I take thee to be my half and to split our magic binding myself to you," Katherine stated.

"I bind them to each other by the powers that be! What has been created here let no man ever destroy," the minister stated as he pointed his wand at their clasped wrists. A brilliant silver rope rapped around their wrists as the halos span around them engulfing them in light. "For Blessed they are one; they are whole; they are each other" the minister chanted as the lights melded together to form one brilliant bright royal purple light around them.

Everyone gasped in awe because extremely rarely did a purple bind ever happen. The royal purple meant soul mates. It meant that whether the two knew it or not they were in fact meant for each other.

Upon their left hands silver rings appeared as the lights faded away and the two were still looking into each others eyes.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister stated.

Albus cupped Katherine's perfectly smooth face and smiled. She returned the smile as their lips met in a sweet and simple kiss.

"It is my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Albus Dumbledore!" the minister exclaimed turning the two to the crowd that cheered brightly.

********************************************************************The Dumbledores**********************************************************************

"I know you don't like this Albus but I promise not to be in your way," Katherine stated as they spun around on the dance floor.

"I'm more worried about you. Here you are in your fourth year of school and you'll have to have a child and husband chained to you?" Albus sighed.

"I'd be in my fifth year if it wasn't for the September cut off," Katherine smirked. Albus laughed shaking his head.

"Seriously though Kate won't you resent everyone later?" Albus asked.

"No I've accepted my place as a pureblood. I don't like it but I accept it. Besides…as long as you let me finish Hogwarts we won't have any problems," Katherine replied.

"Of course you can finish. I want you to do anything your heart desires," Albus replied.

"Good because I'd like to be a Healer and a mother," Katherine smiled sweetly.

"I hate you'll be pregnant during school," Albus sighed pulling her close. He had to admit he was falling for her in a different way than before.

"It won't be so bad," Katherine stated burrowing into his chest. She always did when she seemed upset.

"Kitten what's wrong?" Albus asked feeling her moving closer to him.

"I don't want you to miss the baby's life because you're so afraid of being married to me you go off on an even longer research trip," she stated looking into his blue eyes with tears in her green ones.

It made Albus ache to think he'd upset her so bad; especially since they had only been married a few hours.

"Oh my dear I'm sorry you think that. No I won't be going anywhere for a while," Albus stated kissing her head, "I actually accepted a position at Hogwarts. I'll be taking over Transfiguration in the next year."

"Oh lovely my husband teaching me," Katherine smirked.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," Albus laughed. The two spun around the floor laughing.

"I told you he'd warm up to it," Xavier stated.

"Only because she took after your mother," Viviane stated, "If she looked like me he'd have never wanted her."

Viviane was a short slender horse faced woman with limp brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I happen to think you're lovely," Xavier stated kissing his wife's cheek. He was a medium size and height man with short black hair and grey eyes.

All five of their children were athletically built and very tall taking after Xavier's parents.

"Let's hope her beauty carries," Viviane stated. Xavier nodded as they continued to watch the newly weds dance around the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fifteen with Twins**

**August 1880**

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Armando asked as he sat in Albus' quarters late one summer night. The students would be coming in tomorrow and one of his new prefects sat on the floor shaking a rattle over the heads of two babies.

"Yes we're going to tag team. Kate will come during her meal periods and free times and I'll have them the rest of the day," Albus stated.

"You really think that will work?" Dippit asked.

"If it doesn't then we'll think of something else," Albus replied.

Armando nodded as both men looked down at the teen mother and her twins. Albus smiled proudly.

Albus Jr. and Anastasia looked just like him with their red hair and blue eyes although both had her nose to which he was grateful for.

"I want to finish Hogwarts Headmaster and I know I can do it sir," Katherine stated moving to sit by Albus as she held the tiny girl in her arms.

The boy was still on the floor content with the rattle floating just out of his reach.

"I'm afraid you'll run yourself ragged though dear. You have all those classes and yes you still have your time turner but two Katherine's running around with babies….it is insane," Armando stated.

"Insane is my forte Headmaster," Katherine stated with a wicked sparkle in her dark eyes. Dippit shook his head laughing.

"Well you've succeeded in taking all of our classes so far…perhaps managing a career and family will also work for you," he stated and stood. "I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the night."

Albus walked with the man to the door shutting it behind him. When he returned his wife was breast feeding their daughter and talking softly in Gaelic to her. He smiled watching for in the near year the two had been wed they'd discovered a deep respect and yes; even love for each other.

"Stop that it's unnerving," Katherine stated not turning her eyes from her daughter.

"What am I doing Kitten?" he asked.

"You're staring at me with your penetrating eyes and it is unnerving," Katherine stated.

"I'm sorry dear but you are quite beautiful especially giving sustenance to our children," Albus stated as he came and picked their son up off the floor sitting by his wife.

"Flattery will get you only so far Albus. Sincerity will get you the rest of the way," Katherine answered.

"Then it is good I am sincere in my flattery to you," Albus smiled with twinkling eyes.

Katherine finally looked him in the eyes and leant forward kissing his lips softly but lovingly as he responded in kind.

***********************************************************************The Dumbledores**********************************************************************

"Merlin I loathe History of Magic class," Albert Potter sighed.

"As do I nothing interesting about why goblins are dead," Cayce Rosier sighed.

"You know what let's skip it today. Anything we want to know for anything we can ask Mrs. Dumbledore," Rita McMillan stated.

"She has a point Katy. Say here's a plan…let's go see those babies you dropped over the summer," Lucifer Malfoy sneered.

"I second that. Come on Katy," Bilius Weasley grinned wrapping an arm around Katherine.

"Okay okay we can go…but you lot have to be nice to Albus," Katherine warned.

"Best behavior," the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors nodded.

This group was the Royalty of the school. They'd been friends since they were toddlers and were of some the only purebloods left. They had been nick named The Pack because they all revolved around Katherine who was a Slytherin but was as fierce as any lion. Many people thought it odd the snakes and lions got along when anywhere but near a Quidditch game. Of course after a few years people accepted it.

Katherine smiled and led her friends down the halls to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor where the Head of Gryffindor House stayed just down the hall from Gryffindor tower.

"Hello there Mrs. brought your friends I see," the portrait grinned broadly.

"Yes sir. Is Albus in?" Katherine asked.

"He is in fact…having a bit of trouble with your little ones," the painting laughed.

"Oh dear…Lemon Sherbets," Katherine stated.

The painting nodded and swung open revealing a wood door. The group of teenagers opened the door hearing the screaming of babies and hurried inside.

Inside Albus was bouncing two children in his arms trying desperately to calm them.

"Oh come on AJ….Ana please stop this for daddy," Albus pleaded.

"Oh deary deary," Cayce sighed shaking her blonde curls.

Albus looked up to see the fifth years smirking at him. Katherine stepped forward shaking her head as she took the little boy and held him close.

"Hush now Albus hush now with this nonsense," Katherine said softly.

The baby sniffled looking up at his mother and stopped crying. As he stopped so the girl stopped cuddling to her father's chest. Albus sighed tiredly smiling at the teenagers.

"Welcome then now that the storm has passed," Albus greeted the teens.

"What's up with the kids?" Lucifer asked.

"They always do that when I tell them their mother isn't here," Albus explained as he and Katherine sat together on a loveseat each cuddling a baby. The five fifth years sat in chairs around them.

"So what are their names?" Cayce asked.

"Albus Jr. and Anastasia," Katherine answered promptly.

"How was it…the birth?" Rita asked eagerly.

"Excruciating," Katherine stated, "pain more terrible than any Crucio but the after reward is so great!"

"You always are one for looking on the positive side," Bilius laughed.

"So when's the next one?" Albert grinned.

"Not for a while Mr. Potter. I want Katherine to finish school and have her own career if she likes," Albus stated.

"You really are an odd creature," Lucifer sneered.

"Malfoy don't make me hit you. We're supposed to be cooing over two adorable kiddies our mate labored into the world," Albert stated.

"Labor….good word for it," Katherine nodded smirking. The others laughed as the little girl pulled on the red beard her father was growing.

"Ow! Ana you don't pull that," Albus frowned prying his hair from the baby.

"Here I'll trade you," Katherine stated taking her daughter and giving Albus their son.

Immediately the little girl pulled on the long black curls reaching to Katherine's chest.

"Best start putting all that hair up in a bun," Cayce laughed.

"I'll never do that unless it's for a Ball or something," Katherine stated, "I love my hair too much."

"So what are you kids doing in here anyway? Don't you all have History of Magic?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Lucifer nodded.

"Who knows more about history besides that ghost than Katy," Bilius stated.

"Ah I see so you are using my wife for good grades?" Albus asked.

"You're using her for a trophy," Lucifer sneered.

"Touché," Albus nodded.

The comment bothered him a lot but he hid it well from everyone but Katherine who quickly invaded his mind. Over the last ten months they realized that Occlemency didn't work on each other; they always knew what the other was thinking.

_**"Albus don't let it bother you. Who cares what the world thinks? What matters is how you see me," Katherine said in his head. **_

_**"I see you as my wife and friend," Albus answered truthfully. **_

_**"Then what more do we care to know," Katherine stated in her matter-of-fact tone and the mind conversation ended. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Last Year with Toddlers**

**April 1882**

"Mummmy! Mummy! Mummmy wait up wait up!" a tiny child's voice shouted from down the hall.

Eighteen year old Head Girl Katherine Dumbledore and her best mates turned and smiled watching the two toddlers running toward them as fast as their little legs could carry them.

Katherine knelt down and caught them in a hug kissing their heads. "Hello my babies what is it you wish?" Katherine asked as her friends smiled down at the kids.

"Daddy said you goin Hogeade," Anastasia stated her auburn curls pulled into a tight ponytail with a yellow bow.

"We go to?" Albus Jr. asked his blue eyes twinkling brightly.

"Why sure you can go little man," Albert laughed hosting the boy onto his shoulders. AJ laughed delightedly clapping.

"Yes you both can go," Katherine laughed picking the little girl up and setting her on her hip. Both the children were in jackets and gloves so it was obvious their father had expected their mother to not bring them back for awhile.

"Wuv you mummy," Anastasia stated wrapping her tiny arms around her mother's neck.

"I love you too sweetie," Katherine smiled kissing the girl's head.

"Aww Katy I want one," Cayce pouted.

"You want a little monster trailing after you all the time?" Lucifer asked as the group headed down the main stairs to the exit.

"Yes," Cayce nodded as he put an arm around her shoulders as soon as they stepped onto the crisp fall grass.

"Well I'll see what I can do after graduation," he hissed in her ear.

"Eew please my kids are out here," Katherine frowned pulling her cape around Ana who was prone to being cold.

"Sorry little mama," Bilius stated wrapping his arms around her shoulders; "I'll try and reign em in."

"Whose gonna reign you in?" Rita smirked walking by Albert.

"Top tat. You not loud do dat you not daddy," AJ frowned looking at Weasley.

"Calm down sweetie. Mummy's friends always hang over her," Katherine stated.

AJ eyed the ginger headed teen and turned to look at Hogsmeade as they walked toward it. His bad mood was quickly erased once they entered the candy store and his mother bought him a small bag of lemon candies.

Ana was content to stay in her mother's arms and watch everyone joke and chat. She was much less exuberant than her older brother and much more shy when adults came to speak to her mother about this and that.

"I'm starving let's go get something to eat," Bilius stated as they left the book store.

"Where are we gonna go to Madam Puddifoot's? We can't take the kids to the pubs can we?" Rita asked.

"I'd prefer not. Too much smoke," Katherine stated.

"Right to the Madam's we go," Albert stated. AJ was now on his back.

* * *

Inside the restaurant the friends watched Katherine expertly handle two little toddlers and kept them behaved all through the meal.

"You're a born natural Katy," Rita sighed.

"Ah I've had two years to get this good. It's not easy," Katherine stated.

"You need a brat don't you and you don't have one," Bilius laughed.

"Oh I think after a while Kate will have so many kids she'll know every way someone can get on your nerves," Cayce laughed.

"Well not from these two," Lucifer stated.

The six seventh years looked at the toddlers and found them slumped over asleep.

"Time to get back to the castle," Albert chuckled as he went to pay the tab.

On the walk back to the castle Lucifer held AJ and Katherine held Ana as the toddlers slept peacefully.

"You look good with a kid Malfoy," Weasley laughed.

"Ha ha," Lucifer rolled his eyes. Truth be told the Slytherin was eager to marry Cayce and start his owl family of pureblood children.

************************************************************************The Dumbledores*********************************************************************

"Dumbledore, Katherine," Armando called loudly as the Slytherin headed up to the stage to take her diploma from the Deputy and shake the Headmaster's hand. Her husband was behind the two heads of the school with the rest of the teachers smiling proudly. As she shook Dippit's hand she heard a handful of voices shouting her name but the ones that pierce through the loudest were standing on her parents' laps.

"MUMMY YAY MUMMY!" AJ and Ana shouted clapping.

Katherine turned toward them and winked as she walked off stage.

An hour later when the diplomas were given and the speeches ended the graduating students and families were outside in the shining sun chatting and taking pictures.

"We're so proud of you Kate baby. Not only did you graduate but you did it with the highest grades to date and with a husband and children," Viviane stated hugging her daughter as her granddaughter sat on the young girl's hip.

"Thank you mother that means a lot. And I'm so grateful I'm finished," Katherine sighed smiling.

"Now you're off to Medical Schooling right?" Conner asked.

"Yes," Katherine nodded, "Albus and I found a town house in London that's close to St. Mungo's so I can stay with the kids. I'm going to take night classes so he can watch the babies."

"You're definitely a strategist baby always got a plan," Xavier chuckled.

She smiled as Albus came over and kissed her head.

"I'm very proud of you Kitten," he smiled. She beamed brightly at him because she'd always hungered for him to be accepting and proud of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Surprise!**

**March 1887**

"AJ set the table please!" Katherine called from the kitchen as she stirred the contents of a pot.

"Got it mama!" a boy shouted from some where inside the town house on Marriss Street house number 231.

It had been five years since Katherine graduated Hogwarts and she was already an accomplished wound specialist healer at St. Mongo's.

"Mummy can you braid my hair with the ribbons again please?" Anastasia asked as she came into the kitchen with a wet head from her bath.

"Yes baby sit over on that chair and I'll be right there," Katherine stated as she took a pot off the stove and came over toward her daughter. She took the red and gold ribbons the girl held and French braided her hair interweaving the two ribbons as she did and tied it off at the end.

"There we go. Now you help me put the food on the table. Daddy will be home any minute," Katherine stated.

"Okay!" Ana grinned hopping off the stool and hurrying to the stove.

* * *

Albus stepped through the hearth into the living room of his always sparkling home. He smiled inhaling the scent of his wife's lemon marble cake. He had no idea how she kept their house so nice and clean with two seven year olds; not to mention the fact she had a full time job but he was certainly glad she did do it.

"Daddy!" two voices shouted as he was hit by two thin figures in red and black.

"Hello hello kids," Albus laughed kissing each head.

"Hello stranger," a sultry voice called from the entry of the room. Albus looked up beaming brightly as there in all her glory was Katherine Dumbledore. Her hair was pulled partially back and she was wearing a crimson colored dressed that showed her creamy shoulders and just a hint of bosom.

"Hello Kitten how was work today?" he asked kissing her lips sweetly as the kids clung to him.

"Slow," Katherine stated kissing him again smiling.

"Come on daddy mummy made lemon cake and potatoes and roast!" AJ exclaimed pulling his father's hand.

"Oh well then let's hurry," Albus smirked picking his son up and running to the dining room.

Katherine rolled her eyes as her daughter took hold of her hand and they followed at a slower pace. The table was set with their best china and Albus was put on immediate alert as he carved the roast.

"What's the special occasion?" Albus asked. The twins giggled as they sat across from each other and the adults sat on either end.

"Well I went to see Lucien after work today about my nausea," Katherine stated taking the plate he offered her.

"And?" Albus asked staring at his wife nervously.

She smiled cagily and swept her hand toward the twins. The brother and sister looked at their father and shouted, "Mummy's having a baby!"

"Wh-what?" Albus blinked.

"I'm pregnant Albus," Katherine stated.

"Wahooo!" Albus exclaimed and came around Ana to grab his wife in his arms and spin around with her.

"Albus…Albus why are you so happy?" Katherine smirked.

Albus stopped spinning her giving a goofy grin. "You're older now and I don't feel guilty since you're out of school," Albus stated.

"Oh you're hopeless," Katherine laughed kissing his nose.

****************************************************************************The Dumbledores*********************************************************************

"Hello!? Hello is anyone in?" Albert Potter called as he and his wife Rita entered the hospital room. Rita was carrying their one month old son Charlus.

"Welcome welcome," Albus greeted proudly holding his new son close to his chest.

In the hospital bed Katherine sat with her black hair loosely braided and hanging over her shoulder while she held a small pink blanketed bundle. Anastasia and Albus Jr. slept at the foot of the bed curled up like cats.

"We heard you'd made another set of twins," Albert laughed as he stood at the foot of the bed.

Albus got out of his chair so Rita could have it.

"Yes we did. Albus seems to be trying to prove something," Katherine smirked devilishly. Albus colored as red as his hair making Rita and Albert laugh.

"So what did you name them?" Rita asked.

"Isabella and Ivan," Katherine stated.

"This time they both have their mother's hair and Viviane's brown eyes," Albus stated ruffling the dark tuft on his son's head.

"I wonder if they'll be as good kids as AJ and Ana," Albert asked.

"I certainly hope so," Albus stated.

"Just think dear our child will be friends with the Dumbledore twins," Rita stated.

"Let's hope so," Katherine nodded as Isabella woke up and her brown eyes focused on her mother and she cooed softly.

"Aww she's adorable," Rita smiled brightly.

"I think Ana and Bella both will be as beautiful as their mother," Albus stated. Katherine blushed slightly looking at her two sleeping children at the foot of the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Celebrity and Hogwarts**

**August 1891**

Four years later it was time for AJ and Ana to begin school. Albus and his lovely six month pregnant wife had their four children with them as they walked in and out of the shops of Diagon Alley gathering the items for their two eldest to head to Hogwarts in two weeks time.

AJ was looking around at all the shop windows excitedly while Ana held tightly to her mother's hand. Albus had Ivan in his arms and Isabella was in Katherine's who was putting up with the unbearable hit very well; especially considering even cooling charms were useless.

"I tired. We go home yet?" Ivan whined.

"We just have to get the wands and the pets Van can you be a big boy a bit longer? I'll make cookies for desert tonight," Katherine stated adjusting her hold on Isabella who had fallen asleep with her head on Katherine's shoulder.

"I try mummy," Ivan sighed.

"That's all we ask," Albus chuckled kissing his son's head.

"Come on come on Ana!" AJ exclaimed excitedly pulling his sister away from their mother and into the crowd toward Ollivander's.

"That boy will be the death of me," Katherine sighed picking up her pace as she used her cat enhanced eyes to track the tiny red heads through the crowded streets.

"Damn," she sighed.

"What? What is….oh no," Albus sighed as he took his wife's hand tightly pulling her into the crowd and reporters and flashing cameras that had surrounded the small twins.

Albus' fame was certain when he published the twelve uses of dragon's blood and the flashing cameras were around from time to time; but everything got worse when Katherine had performed a daring surgery last year and save the Minister of Magic's life.

"Here to buy school supplies are you?"

"How's family life?"

"How many babies is your mother expecting now?"

"What are your parents working on?"

"Stop stop stop!" Katherine snapped as she and Albus stepped in front of their two eldest.

"What's going on with the Dumbledore parents?"

"Still in love?" reporters continued seeming to ignore her.

The hot sun and the cameras flashing and blinding her plus her four children cowering into hers and Albus' robes set Katherine over the edge.

"I said STOP!" Katherine snapped as all the reporters and people trying to touch them froze expect for their eyes that swiveled all over in fright.

"You really need to control that temper Kitten," Albus sighed but his eyes twinkled as he led his family into Ollivander's and shut the door.

*************************************************************************The Dumbledores*************************************************************************

"Now mind the teachers and try your hardest on your studies okay? But mostly have fun," Katherine stated as she knelt in front of her children straightening their clothes.

"I'm gonna be the first person to prank dad," AJ exclaimed a twinkle in his eye.

"Just don't get in trouble so much they break your wand," Katherine giggled brushing back his messy bangs.

"Okay," AJ sighed. Apparently his plan had just been ruined.

"Mummy …I don't want to go. Can't I be home schooled?" Anastasia cried tears in her brilliant blue eyes.

"No baby you can't. You are going to have so much fun and make lots of friends," Katherine stated hugging her tightly, "Besides before you know it Christmas time will be upon us and I'll be standing here waiting for you two and you'll get to meet the new baby then."

Ana sniffed giving a weak smile as her mother wiped her tears away gently.

"You can write me everyday baby and I'll come and visit on Halloween okay?" Katherine smiled brightly. She loved her children to no end but it seemed that Ana would never stop clinging to her skirts; of course if Kate was truthful it didn't exactly bother her.

"What if I'm not in a good house?" Ana asked.

"You'll be where ever destiny says you should angel. Daddy and I won't care where as long as you're happy and healthy," Katherine explained as the whistle blew.

Behind her she heard her two toddlers shouting. "Chooo chooo! Chugga chugga choo choo!" Ivan and Isabella laughed.

"You two better get going," Katherine stated as Ana jumped on the caboose teary eyed.

"Don't let her get hurt AJ," Katherine stated as her son climbed onto the caboose.

"You know me ma I'm your man," AJ winked as the train started off.

"By mummy!" Ana cried out waving.

"Bye babies. Trust me Ana!" Katherine shouted waving a silk handkerchief.

"Bye AJ bye Ana!" Ivan and Isabella shouted laughing as they jumped around their mother waving at the train.

Katherine sighed putting a hand to her extended belly and felt her unborn child kick.

"We're all going to miss them baby," she said softly rubbing her stomach.

"I hungy mummy," Isabella stated after the train was out of sight.

"Well then let's go get us some lunch," Katherine smiled extending her hands out.

"Yay!" the three year olds shouted taking her hands as they stepped back out into the muggle world.

* * *

Albus Jr. had been placed into Gryffindor where he made friends with Alfred Bones and Vincent Church. Anastasia had been placed into Hufflepuff where she had no friends but her bother and a little Hufflepuff named Sharon Smythe because she was so painfully shy around people.

Ana was quite smart though and in her classes came alive answering questions and whizzing through spells showing just how much of her parents' brains she had. AJ on the other hand was a brilliant comedian and showed his father's sense of humor with his mother's cunning ability to talk circles around teachers to get out of trouble.

Even though Ana was smart she wasn't very sociable and preferred staying inside or sitting far away from everyone else unlike her brother.

"Ana let's go outside it's so pretty. We can do our homework under an oak," Sharon stated.

"Well….okay I…I guess," Ana nodded looking at the clock in the library.

It was Halloween and she was waiting for her mother to show up. Sharon smiled and pulled her friend out of the gloomy library into the brilliant sunlight down on the grounds of Hogwarts. As the girls walked the grounds looking for a good spot to sit they saw AJ and his mates performing some sort of silly dance to the girls.

"Your brother loves to have attention," Sharon laughed as they sat under a tree some yards away from them.

"Oh sure. At home he's always doing something to make the twins laugh. Of course they laugh at anything," Ana sighed opening her charms book.

"Why are you always so sad?" Sharon frowned.

"I'm not…oh I don't know. I just miss my mother," Ana sighed.

"But she's the best surgeon in Great Britain you can't expect her to drop everything Ana. Plus you said she's expecting with two toddlers at home," Sharon replied.

"I know I just….I don't feel like I fit in here," Ana stated.

"You haven't really tried," Sharon replied.

Ana was about to retort when she saw an emerald cloaked figure heading towards the castle. The figure had waved at AJ and he had waved wildly back; but the figure had failed to notice her.

"Mama!" Ana gasped as she stood abandoning her books and ran right across the grounds.

The cloaked figure put their hood down to reveal a horse faced elderly woman with grey locks and dark eyes. Ana stopped in front of the woman frowning, "Grana?"

"Hi sweetie how's your first few months been?" Viviane smiled.

"Where's mama?" Ana asked eyes widen with fear.

"Shush don't fret little one. She's in the hospital she just had your baby sister late last night and asked me to come get you kids. Didn't you notice your father hasn't been seen all day?" Viviane asked.

Ana shook her head blushing, "I was in the library most of the day."

"Just like your mother when she wasn't pranking with the Potter boy," Viviane chuckled.

"When can I go see her then?" Ana asked.

"As soon as I speak to Dippit," Viviane stated.

"Is the baby all right though? It's early isn't it?" Ana asked.

"She's a little early but that's okay she's beautiful just like you and Bella. Now go get your brother and I'll meet you at the gates," Viviane smiled. Ana nodded running off.

* * *

Ana knocked shyly on the hospital room door. Albus opened the door and put a finger to his lips telling the twins they should be quiet as they entered the room followed by their grandmother.

"She finally went to sleep?" Viviane whispered.

"About two hours ago," Albus nodded.

In a corner of the room was a little baby bassinet where a tiny baby girl with black curls and blue eyes was staring at the ceiling. In the big bed in the room; though, Katherine was curled up with her hand under her head sleeping peacefully.

"Wow what's her name?" AJ asked looking in the bassinet.

"Melody…Melody Alison," Albus answered, "do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah!" AJ whispered excitedly sitting in the nearest chair.

Albus picked the baby up and placed her in the boy's arms making sure the head was supported.

"She's so tiny!" AJ exclaimed.

"Well she's only 14 hours old son," Albus chuckled as he looked over to Anastasia and saw the young girl staring intensely at her sleeping mother.

"Kick off your shoes angel," Albus whispered from behind Ana's head.

The girl jumped but seeing her father quickly did as she was told. Albus gently lifted her up and laid her down beside her mother. Ana quickly snuggled close to the woman and the adults watched as Katherine unconsciously pulled the child closer on the bed.

"She really does love your children Albus," Viviane sighed.

"They're hers to Lady McGonagall," Albus stated.

"Yes I can't understand why you let her work. It's obvious she's too fragile for all the pressure you keep piling on her," Viviane replied.

"She piles it on herself Viviane. She's one of the strongest people I know," Albus stated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Terrible Happening**

**November 1894**

"Mr. and Miss Dumbledore stay behind please," Albus called as the fourth year students were getting ready to leave.

AJ and Ana reclaimed their seats at their father's words. As soon as the door shut Albus left his desk and came to stand before his two children a sad look in his dull eyes. "What's wrong?" AJ asked alarmed his father's eyes weren't twinkling.

"You two need to pack your bags for a few days. We have to go to McGonagall Manor…there was an accident and…Grana and Grandfather are dead," Albus said sadly.

"Wh-what?" Ana stammered.

"I'm not sure what happened but Uncle Anthony came and got your mother and siblings," Albus stated, "the Headmaster is giving us a week so we must hurry."

"Is…is mama okay?" AJ gulped.

"She's very sad but she wasn't there when the accident happened so yes she's okay," Albus answered, "I'll meet you two in my office in thirty minutes."

"Yes sir," the twins nodded and left the classroom.

* * *

The mood in the large museum like manor was somber and silent. All around were family members dressed in black and grey. Having always been frightened of her richer and sometimes darker family Ana was like a baby deer stepping lightly and cautiously looking everywhere for her mother. Albus and his son were speaking to the brothers in the living room.

"She's in her room Anastasia," a voice snapped from behind her.

Ana whimpered as she jumped at the sound of her Aunt Viola's nagging voice.

"Vi don't be such a wench," Abigale stated pulling Ana behind her.

"I can't stand all this whining and moping," Viola huffed, "everyone's just jealous Anthony's getting everything."

"Oh yes we're all terribly jealous," Brighton stated rolling his eyes as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. Viola sniffed and turned walking off angrily.

"Merlin I can't believe Anthony is still with her," Abigale sighed.

"Well I hear he uses his kids' nanny for fun," Brighton stated and turned to look down at Anastasia.

"Th-thank you Uncle Brighton," Ana bowed her head.

"You really are quite the weakling aren't you? Well no matter go straight up the stairs and ask Adam to take you to your mother," Brighton stated.

Ana nodded and hurried off she always felt so useless in her family and her mother's siblings just made it worse every time she saw them.

Upstairs Ana ran into her cousin Adam as he was talking to his brother Gordon.

"Uh…A-Adam…Uncle…Uncle B-Brighton told me you could t-take me to mama," Ana stuttered.

"Last room on the left pipsqueak," Adam stated.

Ana nodded heading down the long and winding corridor. When she finally found the room she knocked and her Aunt Olivia answered the door. Of the wives Abigale and Olivia were the kindest; and Olivia never made fun of people. That was possibly because she had a mentally incompetent son.

"Hello Anastasia I suppose you're looking for your mother," Olivia sighed. Ana nodded biting her lip.

"Well I just put the girl to sleep. All her crying was making her distressed but I know how close you two are so you can go on in and lay with her. You and your father are probably the only ones now that can keep her spirits up," Olivia stated as she walked past the young woman.

Anastasia entered the bedroom and shut the door quietly behind her. As she came around the room toward the bed she thought on how strange it was her life. Here she was a young fourteen year old girl and here her mother had five children and was only 30.

Anastasia watched her mother sleep. The woman had done more in her life than most people will ever do and still she looked as young as her daughter. Katherine's hair was still as black as ever and her skin as smooth and perfect.

"A true beauty," Ana sighed watching the woman sleep.

"Talking about yourself are we?" a voice asked.

Ana gasped watching the sleeping figure raise up from the bed as a vampire would from a coffin. Katherine opened her eyes slightly red from crying as she stared at her child. Ana once again was disturbed; first being that her father had lost his twinkle and now her mother had lost her sparkle.

"I…I'm sorry," Ana blushed looking down.

"For what angel? Staring at me…your father does it quite frequently," Katherine smirked.

"I'm sorry your parents are dead. I'm sorry I'm so weak. I'm just sorry," Ana suddenly cried and ran towards the door.

As soon as she opened the door it was shut again; her mother had shut it and was staring down at her with a frown.

"Please let me go and fade into obscurity, I'm not a good enough Dumbledore …I…I don't fit," Ana cried.

"Yes my angel you do," Katherine stated tucking a red curl behind the girl's ear, "You fit right in here," she added pulling the girl into her arms.

"But Auntie Viola and Uncle Brighton said…"

"I don't care what anyone in this whole world says Anastasia Bridgett. You are my child and I want you to stay as sweet and loving as you are that makes you special Anastasia. You are the kindest person in this family and we need that," Katherine stated holding the girl very tightly to her chest.

"Yes mama," Ana nodded holding her mother tightly.

"And don't you ever runaway from me again," Katherine stated smacking her daughter's butt.

"Yes mama," Ana smiled, "I love you."

"I love you two my angel," Katherine sighed holding the girl close.

After a few minutes Katherine pulled back wiping her tears.

"Shall we head down stairs to face the others?" Katherine asked. Ana bit her lip but nodded and held her mother's hand tightly as they headed back down stairs.

****************************************************************The Dumbledores***************************************************************

The day after the funerals; the five children and their spouses sat around a long table in the manor facing their parents' lawyer. All of the grandchildren and great grandchildren were in the parlor.

The dumpy looking wizard with the balding head sat down breaking the seal on a large piece of parchment and started to read.

_We Xavier Morris and Viviane Anna McGonagall being of sound minds and body do here by bequeath the following to our five children._

_To Anthony and Viola we leave the manor and all its furniture and photos. We also leave the contents of our vault._

_To Lucien and Olivia we leave Viviane's golden mirrors and Xavier's collection of Potions' texts. _

_To Conner and Donna we leave the two jeweled lamps and Xavier's journals._

_To Brighton and Abigale we leave the golden trunk in the cellar and all the books on Charms and Transfigurations._

_Finally to Katherine and Albus we live Viviane's jewelry box and all its contents as well as the black chest in the attic and all with in it._

"It's short but that is it. I'm terribly sorry for your loss," the man stated and quietly left the room leaving the will behind with Anthony.

"Why does she get the jewelry?" Viola frowned.

"Because I am a rightful heir Viola and I'll thank you kindly that the next time you insult me to have the guts to say it to my face," Katherine hissed quietly.

"Who are you you petulant little rat to tell me what to in any event? You're the one who married a lesser," Viola spat as she looked up to Albus.

"I have tried for thirty years Anthony to be in kind to this creature you were forced to marry….but I can no longer do that when she causes my innocent daughter pain. For that she must pay," Katherine stated as her head shot up and she locked eyes with Viola.

Viola flinched trying to control her emotions but it was futile for she had just been hit with pain like nothing ever felt to her before. She felt as if she were in a press with knives stabbing every inch of her not being squished. Viola screamed terribly as she fell from her chair writhing on the floor.

"Kate…Katherine stop it you're killing her," Albus exclaimed taking his wife's hand.

Katherine's eyes had begun to glow a vibrant emerald color when she had started her curse but as Albus took her hand and she felt his calm flood through her being. Her eyes filled with tears and the glow dimmed as she turned into his stomach and sobbed.

Viola breathed heavily as the pain stopped and she looked into the eyes of her husband.

"Why…why didn't you stop her?" she asked shakily.

"In the first place only Albus can calm her quickly; you know that. In the second place," Anthony stated helping her up only to slap her so hard she fell again, "I wished my baby sister had killed you to save me the trouble of having to keep looking at you everyday."

With that he walked right out of the room leaving his wife on the floor. The other brothers also left as did Albus and Katherine leaving Abigale, Donna, and Olivia to see to Viola.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Promotion**

**July 1903**

"And so Merlin left Arthur to join his true love Nimue in the land of magic," Katherine read as she gently shut the old leather book.

"But mummy what happened after that?" Melody asked sitting up excitedly.

"Oh that I'll have to tell another time," Katherine smiled cupping her daughter's chin.

"But I want to know now," Melody pouted.

"But we have to get ready for daddy and your siblings to come home for supper," Katherine stated as she stood and put the book back on the shelf.

"Oh yes I forgot! I have to go feed the kittens!" Melody exclaimed as she ran off. Katherine chuckled shaking her head.

* * *

Melody came into the kitchen from feeding her mother's kittens and saw her pulling a roast out of the oven humming. Melody smiled brightly recognizing the tune as her own lullaby.

As Katherine sat the roast on the counter top she felt to tiny arms wrap around her thin waist. She smiled down at her youngest child stroking the dark curls.

"You are my world my darling. What a wonderful world I see. You are the song I'm singing; you're my beautiful Melody," Katherine sang softly as she wrapped her arms around the girl spinning around the kitchen. Melody laughed her eyes shining brightly as she was safe in her mother's arms.

"Well well what have we here?" a voice chuckled.

Katherine stopped spinning and smiled seductively. Melody grinned seeing her father in the doorway.

"Hi daddy," Melody smiled.

"Hello little cub might I steal you from your mother for a hug?" Albus asked.

Melody nodded leaving her mother's arms and catapulting into her father's arms kissing his whiskery cheek. She felt just as safe there. Truthfully all five Dumbledore children agreed they couldn't have wished for better parents.

"I wasn't expecting you before the twins dear," Katherine replied coming over and kissing his lips as Melody stayed in his arms.

"Well Dippit let me come home early…I have news," Albus stated his eyes twinkling.

"What is it?" Katherine asked.

"Howard retired you know and Armando has been looking for his replacement," Albus began.

"Yes…Albus are you…"

"I'm the new Deputy Headmaster," Albus beamed brightly.

"Oh Albus that's wonderful!" Katherine squealed jumping into his arms and kissing him.

Albus laughed excitedly as he danced around the kitchen with his wife and daughter no music being played. "He must have got the promotion," AJ laughed.

"Surely," Ivan nodded.

The two boys and their sister were watching their parents smiling. Ivan and Isabella had been out running errands for their mother while Albus Jr. and Anastasia had been at work. Ana was a secretary at the Ministry of Magic and AJ was the seeker to the up and coming Quidditch Team the Chudley Cannons.

"So are we celebrating tonight?" Isabella asked coming in further.

"Yes we are. Go set the table with the good china," Katherine nodded, "AJ going into my lab to the wine stock."

AJ saluted disappearing down the stairs while Bella hurried to set the dining room table.

* * *

Late that night after all the kids had gone to bed Katherine sat in her bed reading through a medical text for work. Albus came in from the bathroom and climbed in the bed.

"How about you stop that for the evening. I'd like to do some celebrating…alone….with my wife" Albus said huskily as he kissed and nibbled on Katherine's neck. He tossed her book on the floor and pulled her down further in the bed as his hand traveled a well worn path.

"I know just what kind of celebrating you want to do," Katherine smirked as the door to their bedroom locked and a silencing spell was placed.

Albus looked down at her darkened emerald eyes his own dark with love and desire. "You're wandless magic gets better all the time," he whispered.

"Mmm everything about us gets better with the times," Katherine stated pulling him down and capturing him in a searing kiss.

For the rest of the night and on into early morning not many words were passed between the Deputy Headmaster and his wife.

Of course nine months later Albus would get a rather unexpected gift from his wife in the form of a son; Alexander Percival.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Anniversary**

**October 1924**

Albus answered the door of the new house he'd bought in Godric's Hollow and greeted his daughter with her husband and two children.

"Hi grandpa!" two little voices shouted excitedly.

"Hello Rita and Alastor how are you?" Albus beamed kneeling down to hug the little boy and girl.

"There fine but for their mother spoils them," a gruff voice stated.

Albus looked up into the icy blue eyes of his son-in-law Jacob Moody. Jacob was an auror Anastasia had met at work. She had been enraptured by him but as the years passed the bad feeling her parents had felt got worse and worse with his shouting and demeanor of their little girl.

"Spoiling is good for children when it's done with love. Besides that I hardly think Ana would do anything bad for her kids," Albus stated in a calm voice. Jacob snorted rolling his eyes.

"H-How's mother daddy," Ana asked holding a brightly wrapped parcel.

"Feeling much better now that she is home with our little girl," Albus stated.

Just three weeks ago Katherine had been rushed to the hospital with terrible pains. It had been discovered her appendix had ruptured sending her into emergency surgery and early labor so their new daughter was born a month early. It had been a very tense first 24 hours but after that Katherine and the baby both made remarkable comebacks and they got to come home in time for Albus and Katherine's forty-fifth wedding anniversary.

"I wan see granny," Alastor stated. He was four and his sister Rita was seven.

"Well you go and see her then. Minerva's down for her nap so granny's free in the living room," Albus stated standing.

Alastor shouted happily and raced off into the open door way down the hall.

"Is everyone else here yet daddy?" Ana asked as she and her family came in the house shutting the door.

"Yes actually you're the last to arrive," Albus nodded.

"I told you we were late," Jacob snapped pushing the woman down the hall.

Albus watched glaring in annoyance when he felt something tugging on his robe. He looked down smiling at Rita.

"What would you have dearest," he asked picking her up.

"Mummy needs granny grandpa. She's hurt in the back," Rita whispered quietly.

"We'll fix it sweetie don't worry," Albus whispered heading into the living room. Inside Albus smiled seeing his wife in a light green dress with her grandson on her lap and it appeared she was telling him something that was fascinating him.

"And the heart was beating right there in my hand," Katherine stated.

"Weawlly?" Alastor gasped leaning closer to his grandmother.

"Really," Katherine nodded.

"Ugh mum," AJ shivered.

"Actually that's a good idea for a new toy," Jerome Zonko stated doodling something in a notebook. Jerome was Isabella's husband and the two of them with Ivan had opened a joke shop in Hogsmeade they called Zonko's.

"What are we going on about?" Albus asked.

"Mum was talking about her latest amazing saving life surgery," Isabella laughed.

"Ah yes," Albus nodded sitting down with Rita in his lap.

"So…how does it fill to be married for SOOOO long?" AJ asked.

"I feel like my husband gave me an early anniversary present I had to work very hard to get," Katherine stated. Albus blushed as their six elder children laughed.

Piercing through the laughter was a feeble but loud cry.

"Oh no," Katherine sighed as she stood and set Alastor in her chair.

"I'll be right back," she smiled hurrying from the room. She went upstairs to her bedroom where a cradle was and inside it a little baby in a green dress was crying.

"Oh Minerva Katherine my little kitten what ever has you so upset? Did you have a bad dream?" Katherine cooed looking down at the small creature with grey eyes and her own black as night hair. The baby sniffed with silent tears staring at her mother.

"I know what scared you. I wasn't here was I?" Katherine said softly lifting the baby out of her cradle and holding her close to her chest.

"There we go all better," Katherine smiled patting the baby's back. Minerva cooed softly giving a shadow of a smile.

"Oh there we are good girl. Let's go show you off to your niece and nephew," Katherine smiled bouncing the baby gently. Minerva reached for Katherine's curls.

* * *

"Here we are. Minerva this is everyone. Everyone this is Albus' little goddess," Katherine teased entering the room holding Minerva so she could be seen by everyone.

"Aww she's adorable," Anastasia gasped standing and coming over to the baby.

"We are _not_ having another one," Jacob snapped.

"Yes dear of course," Ana sighed.

"Here you want to hold her sweetie. Your father and I will go get the cake and tea," Katherine smiled handing the baby over to her daughter. Ana smiled and nodded cradling the baby to her as Albus and Katherine left the living room.

* * *

"I swear Albus if he doesn't stop this I'll kill him…consequences be damned," Katherine hissed as she got down the saucers and cups for tea.

"I know dear I'm close to that point myself," Albus agreed.

"Why can I just slip him some poison?" Katherine asked.

"Kate we have to set an example. Those rumors flying around our world aren't merely that. Gellert is on the move and we shouldn't do anything that would have him take notice of you or the children," Albus stated pulling her close to him.

"I know…I know it's just…I hate being good all the time," Katherine pouted, "I don't like being married to a Gryffindor."

Albus smirked kissing her nose. "I'm sorry dear but you are stuck with me," Albus stated.

"Aw…well you do have certain qualities that I like," Katherine stated as he lifted her onto a counter top.

"Really? What?" he asked moving closer.

"Well you have nice long hair I can run my fingers through," she said weaving her hands in his hair, "You have an awesome beard and I rather like facial hair. You are strong and my children love you. You are a phenomenal kisser and lover….but the thing I like most…"

"What my dear?" Albus asked.

"Is that I truly love you," she whispered pulling him into a kiss. Albus wrapped his arms around her waist returning and even deepening the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Clever Kitten**

**September 1936**

"You're Aunt is frisky," Donald Oscar laughed.

"Would you shut up I don't need the whole tower to repeatedly know my aunt is a first year and is smarter than even the seventh years," Alastor hissed in annoyance.

"I can't help it," Donald laughed.

"I heard she was the first to get a needle in her dad's class," Ashley James stated.

"Yeah well I'd still prefer not to talk about it," Alastor grumbled turning back to his defense homework.

*******************************************************************************The Dumbledores************************************************************************

"Well done Miss Dumbledore another ten points to Gryffindor," Albus beamed brightly as Minerva turned her beetle into a bright blue button.

"Thank you professor," Minerva blushed.

"Psh she just gets the points because her daddy's the professor," Alabaster Malfoy sneered. Minerva turned in her seat glaring at the Slytherin as the bell rang for class to end.

Minerva headed out into the hall where she was bombarded with sneers and taunts about being Dumbledore's little pet and how she only got good grades because she was his daughter. It wasn't easy for her to make friends and even her nephew Alastor didn't hang around with her very much.

Minerva glared at all of them and hurried off to the library. The library was where she felt in control and safe. She loved books and learning all she could about everything. The young Gryffindor settled down with her books and started to do her homework sighing sadly.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Katherine asked her husband at the Hogwarts' Staff New Year's Eve Party. The party had only just begun. Professor Kettleburn was supposed to be monitoring the halls and after the curfew he would join the others.

"No dear I didn't then again you do have uncanny hearing," Albus replied handing her a glass of champagne. She smiled at him sipping her drink until she heard it again.

Meanwhile in the dungeons Minerva had been leaving Professor Slughorn's office after getting some assistance with her potions essay when she had been cornered by a group of Slytherins.

"Well well little Dumbledore all alone," Malfoy sneered.

"Leave me alone," Minerva snapped as she pushed passed them.

"No I don't think so," Gordon Crabbe chuckled as he pulled her back by her robes and the six Slytherins slammed her into the wall. She whimpered but kept her icy glare.

"I said let me pass," Minerva snapped.

"We said no Dumbledore," Malfoy hissed caressing her face and gripping her throat.

Fear filled Minerva's head but she wasn't going down without a fight. She summoned all her strength and kneed Malfoy in his lower extremities. Malfoy howled in pain and felt back into his cronies leaving Minerva enough room to dash out of the dungeons. She was half way back to Gryffindor Tower when the Slytherins caught up with her as she was slammed into the floor and they attacked her.

* * *

"Albus," Katherine gasped griping his wrist.

"What is it dear?" Albus asked.

"I ….we have to go check on Mina," Katherine stated as she was already working her way toward the door. Albus followed knowing that when ever his wife got a bad feeling it usually had merit to it.

* * *

"Stop it get off!" Minerva screamed squirming under the boys.

Crabbe, Rossier, and Goyle were holding her down and Malfoy had her skirt pulled down. He had his own pants unzipped and was about to enter her. Minerva was breathing heavily so sure she was about to be raped when suddenly Malfoy was pulled into the air and thrown to the side. The same happened to Crabbe and Goyle.

Minerva's eyes widely swiveled around and saw her father was holding Crabbe and Goyle by this shirt collars. Malfoy was on the floor looking dazed and before Rossier knew what was happening Katherine had picked the boy up the same way she had Malfoy and thrown him at the other boy.

Minerva was in shock she'd have never guess her mother could even remotely have that much strength.

"Minerva…Mina baby look at me are you alright?" Katherine asked hovering over her daughter.

"I…I th-think so," Minerva nodded shaking.

"Come on you're coming home," Katherine stated as she wrapped her daughter in her cape and picked her up.

"I'll be home in the morning," Albus stated calmly though there was an angry fire in his eyes. Katherine nodded hurrying down the hall.

By the time Katherine stepped into the freezing snow Minerva's energy had drained and she was sobbing into her mother's chest. This didn't help Katherine at all for she was standing in the snow in a strapless gown with tears pouring down the front of her chest from her child. She was rightly freezing but she pushed that out of her head as she held Minerva tighter to her and quickly crossed the frozen grounds. As soon as Kate got passed the gates she apparated home and went up to her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later Minerva was in her own warm pajamas lying in bed staring at her mother.

"I want to go back," Minerva replied. Katherine smiled tucking the girl's hair behind her ear.

"Please," Minerva pleaded.

"You can go back after the holidays…but I'm going to give you a Crup to take with you," Katherine stated.

"But…I have Celina at school," Minerva frowned.

"Yes but Celina is a kitten darling. Salazar will keep you safe from those boys because odds are they aren't going to be expelled," Katherine stated.

"Okay mama," Minerva yawned snuggling into the woman and falling asleep.

"Good night my precious strong clever kitten," Katherine whispered as she wrapped her arms protectively around the young girl and slept.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: War Part 1**

**October 1944**

"MOVE!" Katherine shouted diving through the air and tackling one of her underlings to the ground.

Seconds later a grenade exploded just inches away from them.

"Th-thanks Mrs. D," the young lad stuttered.

"Listen for a whistle John. Next time I might not be around to save you," Katherine stated as she stood jerking the shorter man up.

"Yes ma'am," the man nodded blushing.

"Katherine we got a new one!" a voice shouted as two men hurried into a tent with a loaded stretcher.

"Duty calls John," Katherine laughed pulling the young man with her.

Inside the tent was a makeshift hospital where Katherine was in charge of a handful of healers and nurses where they patched up the aurors and fighters under them. This group called themselves the Roaming Aces as they were always hopping positions and had lost very few members of their team.

They and other teams were interlaced around muggle war camps all throughout Europe helping with the muggle war as well as the wizarding world fighting the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Katherine was the head healer of her team and the head of their fighters was her husband Albus. He'd taken a leave of absence from Hogwarts to fight. He knew this was his prophecy to fight Gellert and Katherine had followed him every step of the way. Even their two youngest and one of their grandson's had followed them. Minerva and Alastor were stationed with them as aurors and Alexander as a sharp shooter duelist.

Katherine entered the tent and found Alastor's best mate Walter Cromwell lying on the stretcher blood oozing from his chest.

"Oh Walter what did you and Alastor do now?" Katherine sighed laughing. She usually teased her patients to help them not think of how bad they really were.

"I walked on top of one of those muggle mines," the young lad coughed.

"Well you're lucky I like you," Katherine winked as she nodded to a healer to put the young man under and began working on taking the shrapnel from his chest.

* * *

"It's been a long day," Minerva sighed as she and her mother stood by a tree just a few feet from camp. The two of them and John Bracker were supposed to be on night watch.

"OH you have no idea. I had to save John from himself and a grenade, patch up Alastor's leg, and Walter had a chest of shrapnel," Katherine sighed as she leant against the tree.

"John? What did he do?" Minerva asked.

"Was not watching as he gathered my herbs," Katherine sighed, "Sometimes I think that boy would be better off in an office somewhere."

Minerva nodded and the frowned as she heard a groan.

"Mother where is John?" Minerva frowned.

"Over…don't tell me he went to the mess tent," Katherine groaned turning around.

"Not exactly," a voice chuckled as everything went dark for both women.

For what seemed like hours Katherine and Minerva both twisted and squirmed till they were dumped rather roughly on the ground.

"Minerva can you see anything!?" Katherine snapped trying to get loose of the bounds around her wrists.

"No mama," Minerva groaned.

"Mama? My that is interesting," a voice chuckled.

The sacks that had been over the two women's heads were lifted and they found themselves in a circular room staring up at a man in red robes with icy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh boys look what we have here…Mrs. Dumbledore I believe. My you are as pretty as they say," the man smirked.

"I told you sir didn't I?" a hooded figure asked.

"Jacob!?" Minerva gasped. The figure let down his hood to reveal Ana's husband Jacob Moody.

"I knew you weren't trust worthy," Katherine snarled still struggling with her bound wrists.

"You have no idea," Jacob chuckled as he pulled and tossed his wife beside her mother also bound.

"Mama?" Ana cried.

"Shush baby it's okay we'll get out," Katherine smiled.

"Oh I don't think so," Jacob laughed pulling his wand out and pointing it at his mother-in-law, "I've been waiting for this."

"Keep waiting kid. I'll enjoy this," Katherine stated as her eyes widened and started glowing emerald green.

Jacob frowned as his neck twitched. He tried to keep his wand arm steady raising it to curse the woman. Katherine narrowed her eyes dangerously and smiled with pleasure as Jacob fell writhing in more pain than he'd ever felt in his life. "What is she doing?" "How is she doing that?" "My Lord what do we do?" several of the minions around them shouted in fear.

Gellert said nothing just watching Katherine as she kept her eyes trained on Moody. Ana and Minerva watched in fearful fascination as Jacob's writhing and screaming became slower and slower till he ceased his moving all together. Katherine shut her eyes scrunching her face up as if in pain.

"He's dead," someone gasped.

"Well done my dear. I see you really are quite the power source," Gellert chuckled.

"Hornsby take her to a guest room and unbound her. We must treat my queen well," Gellert commanded.

A figure in a black cloak nodded and came forward but Katherine's eyes shot open as she stared at Grindelwald.

"I want my daughters with me," she stated.

"For now we shall acquiesce," Gellert stated as all three were untied and led out of the throne room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& The Dumbledores &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Constant Vigilance! Constant Vigilance you useless sack of dragon dung!" Alastor shouted at John waving his crutch at the young man.

John shied away from him looking quite crest fallen.

"Screaming at the idiot isn't going to bring the girls back," Alex sighed pulling Alastor back some.

"Alexander is right. We need to focus on finding Gellert's hideout now more than ever," Albus stated, "Does anyone have any new information?"

"Minerva did she was going to tell Kate at night watch tonight," Alastor spat glaring at the young healer trainee.

"I'm so so sorry Mr. Dumbledore," John stated.

"It's all right John. You were taken by surprise it could have happened to anyone," Albus replied eyeing his grandson. Alastor averted his gaze.

"I need to think. Please everyone leave," Albus sighed looking over his hundred years.

Slowly everyone in the main tent started to file out till Albus was left all on his own.

He sat down on his cot and opened his pocket watched looking at the inside inscription: _For ever you are my best friend. Love, Your Kitten_.

"I'm so sorry Kitten…but I'll find you and our little girl. I'll find you," Albus stated shutting the pocket watch. He lowered his head to his hands and cried.

* * *

The three women were left to a brilliant rich gold and black room fully furnished with a large lavish bed, vanity, wardrobe, desk, and chair.

"Oh we shall have a lot of fun with you three," one of the men laughed as the door was shut and locked.

"Mama?" Ana quivered.

"Shush don't worry girls none of these men will ever touch you like that as long as I breathe," Katherine stated pulling both girls to her.

"What are we going to do?" Minerva asked.

"We'll have to wait for your father," Katherine stated.

"Can't you blow up the walls?" Anastasia asked.

"Sweetie my wandless magic only goes so far and if I did try to do that only you two could run. I would most surely be far too weak to go anywhere," Katherine stated sitting on the bed.

"Does it really drain you that much mother?" Minerva asked kneeling before the woman.

"My powers are connected to your father dear. The biggest thing I can do on my own is kill the way I did Jacob. Now you two come on the bed and try to sleep," Katherine stated patting the soft bed she sat on. Both girls crawled on the bed staring at their mother.

"Won't you sleep?" Minerva asked.

"Yes after I see your father," Katherine smiled as she shut her eyes. She moved further on the bed taking a meditation seat.

The girls thought it odd but then again they had no idea their mother could astral project herself.

***********************************************************************The Dumbledores*******************************************************************************

"Albus stop crying love," Katherine's voice filtered into the tent and wrapped around Albus' head. He thought he was hearing things so he stayed silent.

"Albus," the voice called again.

Albus looked up through his red eyes and saw his wife smiling at him. "Katherine?" he blinked, "Does Gellert know what you're doing?"

"No he's locked me and the girls in a state room. I'm certain we'll be called on soon. Jacob was the one that kidnapped us I have Ana here as well," Katherine stated.

"Where are you?" Albus asked jumping to his feet.

"I don't know I was blindfolded. I killed Jacob …I had to before he cursed me…I'm sure I'll pay for it soon," Katherine sighed.

"How much time do we have?" Albus asked.

"Not long. Look in my journal under the pillows there is an address where Olivia and Abigale have hidden with their children and grandchildren. Gather ours and take them there please…burn that address after you've remembered it," Katherine stated.

"I'll do it. I love you and the girls Kitten. I'll find a way to free you," Albus stated.

"We'll stay alive as long as we can. I love you phoenix," Katherine stated as she slowly vanished before him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: War Part 2**

**January 1945**

The Americans were helping the British and French in the muggle war now as were they with the wizards. Two Americans; Brad McGonagall and his twin Malcolm had join Albus' team. The two brothers were actually very distant relations of Katherine's.

Still no one knew where the three Dumbledore women were still missing. Albus had hidden the rest of his family; all except Alastor and Alex who refused to leave. Albus had yet to get another astral call from his wife and it was really starting to worry.

He was sleeping fitfully when a breeze blew his hair.

"Albus? Albus wake up please," a voice stated.

Albus' blue eyes popped open and he was looking into the emerald eyes of his wife. As he looked over the rest of her he couldn't hide the shock in his eyes. She was wearing a fine dress but she was thin as a rail with cuts and bruises riddling her features.

"My god what have they done to you," Albus gasped. He sat up to cradle her fragile form but he went right through her.

"Oh Albus I haven't much time. Listen we're being kept underground. Gellert has an underground castle about a mile from Numrengaurd. It's got some of the most advanced concealing spells I've ever seen," Katherine stated.

"How are you and the girls doing?" Albus asked.

"I've kept the men off of them so far but they have to pay for it each time," Katherine sighed.

"And what about you?" Albus asked moving closer.

"Every time I say no to Gellert this happens," Katherine stated.

"No? To what exactly?" Albus frowned.

"I'm sorry he's coming. I have to go. I love you Albus," Katherine stated vanishing from sight.

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes and sat up just as three men came into the room locking the door.

"Hello ladies," the tallest grinned.

"It's still no Jericho," Katherine stated slipping off the bed coming toward the men.

"Oh I think today you'll find it differently," the tall thin man smirked as the shortest threw a knife into her shoulder.

"Mama!" the two girls shouted from the bed as their mother collapsed to the floor.

"Crucio!" the shorter man stated as Katherine started flopping around on the floor whimpering from the pain.

"Mama?" Ana called softly.

"Now that we got the old hag out of the way," the medium size man smirked as he grabbed Anna forcing her to lie down.

Minerva was pulled off the bed and slammed into a wall. "Get off," Minerva snarled struggling against the tall man.

"Now now Minerva you're mother isn't able to save you," the man hissed in her ear.

Ana was cowering under her attacker whimpering. "Please don't," she cried softly.

"Oh I'll enjoy a sweet little thing like you," the medium man grinned as he straddled her and started to kiss her neck.

The tallest man's hand was traveling up Minerva's dress and suddenly stilled. Minerva was breathing heavily as she stared into the tall man's eyes with fright. His eyes glazed over as he coughed up blood and fell at Minerva's feet.

The medium sized man collapsed on top of Anastasia blood dripping onto her neck and chest.

The shortest man looked at his comrades in fright and looked down at the women that was now lying perfectly still on her side her hair covering her face and the dagger still in her shoulder.

"What the bloody…" his words were drowned out as he too started to feel terrible pain and coughed up blood collapsing to the floor dead.

"Mother?" Minerva questioned.

"Help your sister Minerva," Katherine replied still unmoving.

Minerva scooted around the dead man at her feet and pulled the man on Anastasia onto the floor.

"You okay?" Minerva asked her sister.

Anastasia may have been several years older but she was still just as sweet and innocent as a girl. Ana nodded though she was shaking as she and Minerva came over to their mother.

"Mama?" Ana called softly.

"Take the dagger out Mina. Jerk it hard and fast on three understand?" Katherine instructed.

"Yes mum," Minerva nodded wrapping her hand around the knife.

"One…two…three," Katherine stated and cried out in pain as the blade left her shoulder.

The girls were both astounded though to see that the wound barely bled at all.

"How…how…"

"Thankfully Baldwin sucks at dagger throwing," Katherine stated as she slowly lifted herself up, "While it hurt going in and coming out it did very little damage."

"Oh mama what did you do to them?" Ana asked throwing herself into Kate's arms.

"Made their blood boil in the simplest of terms. I will admit girls that I abhor dark arts…but there is a reason to learn them," Katherine stated. Both girls nodded as they held onto to their mother tightly.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room of the underground lair Gellert Grindelwald was watching the scene from a magic mirror.

"Every day she shows a unique strength and power," he said to the man standing behind him.

"Shall we torture them again sir?" the man asked.

"No, no Riddle just give them enough food for one again that is all. I know she gives the food to the girls. I want her weak enough she won't even be able to look at Albus when I kill her," Gellert chuckled as did his young Lieutenant; Tom Riddle.

*********************************************************************The Dumbledores********************************************************************************

"But I don't understand how do you know it is using all these spells Albus?" Alastor frowned looking over his grandfather's shoulder. Usually he only called Albus grandpa around family and close friends.

"Your grandmother son," Albus stated.

"But I…she…how can you talk to her?" Alastor frowned.

"We have a connection Alastor. Always have," Albus stated, "Now go visit Walter I need to concentrate on how to best defeat the wards."

"Yes sir," Alastor nodded heading out of the tent a little confused but then again he was always confused about his grandparents.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: War Part 3**

**May 1945**

Katherine screamed as the whip cracked loudly against her back. A rope was tied tightly around her wrists and each time the whip cracked the man holding the rope from a pulley up on the ceiling would drop her into the freezing water hole under her feet.

"Please Grindelwald Please stop it! They're killing her!" Anastasia pleaded as she and Minerva held each other.

It had been seven months since the three had been captured and while Minerva and Anastasia looked the worse for wear Katherine looked a mere shadow of herself. The woman was thin with wounds covering every visible service of her once perfect body.

"Let her up boys," Gellert smiled.

Katherine gasped and sputtered as she came out of the frozen water her lips were blue and the welts and bruises she had were purple.

"Well Mrs. Dumbledore have you decided?" Gellert asked.

"If I…If I…" Katherine coughed up a mix of blood and water and raised her head, "If I give you an heir and become your queen you have to swear you will not harm my children and grandchildren."

"Very well," Gellert nodded standing, "Men take her down. Have the wives clean her up and make sure she can't change her mind Yaxley," he smirked.

The man that held the whip smirked and nodded as Katherine and her daughters were led away.

********************************************************************The Dumbledores*****************************************************************

"Albus…Albus Phoenix…." A voice entered Albus' head making the man blink in shock.

"Dad? Dad are you alright?" Alexander asked frowning at the man's expression.

"Yes yes I'm fine son just tired. I think I'll call it an early night," Albus smiled slightly as he stood and left the mess tent heading to his. As soon as he entered he shut the flap. "Kitten?"

"Albus," a breathless voice stated as hands pulled him close and he was engulfed in a kiss that spoke volumes of love and desperation. He lost himself in the kiss but when she stepped back he saw her wounds and his heart ached. He vaguely wondered how she had kissed him this time but for the most part didn't care.

"Oh my kitten what has that monster done to you?" Albus asked caressing her face and he frowned.

"Wait why can I touch you?" he asked.

"Albus this is a soul visit. I've invoked some of the magic between us to come here because I…I need your permission to cheat on you," Katherine stated sitting on the cot in his tent.

"What?" Albus blinked.

"I can't hold him off anymore Albus. If I don't let him have me the girls will die. I need you to release the hold you have on me just long enough for me to have sex with him. That's all it will me is sex Albus. If I don't then the girl's die Albus and at least this way maybe…maybe we can both work on the guilt that will come later," Katherine explained. Albus sat by his wife pulling her close.

"I'll give release Kitten but I'm preparing the strike for now then so we can get to you before hand. It was going to be at sunrise but now would be even better," Albus replied rocking her.

"Hurry the girls need you. I have to go I here Yaxley coming back to tie me to the bed," she said and disappeared.

* * *

Katherine's eyes opened just as Yaxley came into the room grinning.

"You kept those girls from us but you won't keep our lord. He'll kill them after he kills your husband," the man chuckled.

"Let's get this over with," Katherine sighed slowly standing from the chair.

Her back was killing her and she was in a short black corset lingerie dress that was cut very close to the thigh. Yaxely came forward grabbing the woman and tossing her onto the bed roughly. He tied her wrists to the bed before pulling a dagger from his belt. Katherine frowned staring at him.

"There's really only one way to keep you in bed," Yaxley chuckled.

Katherine shut her eyes and held the ropes that bound her tightly as Yaxley cut through the back of her ankles to the tendons leaving them effectively useless at going anywhere.

"Now you just wait for your master," the man chuckled sinisterly stepping out.

"Oh Albus," she whispered softly.

Five minutes later Gellert entered the bedroom shutting and locking the door behind him. He untied his robe and climbed on the bed straddling Katherine smirking.

"I'll show you what a real man is," Gellert hissed as he parted her legs and thrust hard and deep into her.

She groaned in pain but he took it as pleasure and began thrusting in and out of her roughly biting her breasts as he did so.

**********************************************************************The Dumbledores***********************************************************************

Meanwhile in the darkness of the late night Albus and his hand picked group began dismantling the wards protecting Grindelwald's lair. As the wards began to fall Gellert's forces took action while Gellert stared at Katherine growling slapping her face hard have he came.

"You told him how to get in didn't you!"

"Damn straight," Katherine sneered.

Gellert growled in anger severing the ropes that bounded her to the bed. He came out of her quickly wrapping his robes around him. He hadn't been with her long enough to seed her he didn't think so he had to keep her longer. He grabbed Katherine's ropes dragging her out of the room and down the hall.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: War Part 4

**May 1945**

Albus and his men fought long and hard he saw several members go down. He's lost sight of his son and grandson long ago. His focus was solely to find his wife and daughters and end this thing with Gellert once and for all.

He spun out from another curse shooting two over his shoulder as he dived through the air to avoid a dagger someone had thrown.

"Crucio!" a voice called to his left.

Albus rolled over and shouted, "Stupefy!"

The man that had fired the spell at him fell over allowing Albus to jump to his feet and start running to the hideout again. He fell hard to the ground when a spell hit his leg but he gritted his teeth and carried on.

* * *

"What's going on? It sounds like people are fighting," Ana stated as she and Minerva were locked in cellar somewhere below.

"Maybe dad's broken through?" Minerva exclaimed.

The girls looked at each other excitedly.

* * *

"Damn him he was always a thorn in my side," Gellert snarled as he head to his thrown room dragging Katherine behind him. Her legs were leaving a trail of blood.

"He's going to save our girls and kill you," She snarled.

"Shut up you're my queen now," he spat tossing her by his chair.

* * *

Albus fought of several guards as he made his way into the bowels of the underground castle. He stopped short when he passed a bedroom door that had blood all over the bed. He frowned seeing the blood go from the bed to the floor and out past his feet in a trail.

He followed the trail getting more and more worried with how much he saw. It led him into a round thrown room where Gellert shot a spell at him narrowly missing his head. Albus turned and saw his wife lying on the floor behind Gellert.

"Albus don't worry about me just get the girls," Katherine breathed heavily.

"Yes just get your girls Dumbledore. Your wife is mine now," Gellert smirked jerking Katherine up and using her as a shield.

"Let her go Gellert. You're going to jail and I'm taking the girls and my wife home," Albus stated.

"We'll see about that," Gellert chuckled tossing Katherine to the side as he and Albus entered in a fierce and ferocious duel.

Outside the battle was raging still between the Grindelwald forces and those of the Ministry.

Katherine was fighting unconsciousness as she watched the two men fighting. She had lost a lot of blood over the months but none as much as she was loosing right now. She could feel it pouring from her legs and she was sure that if she survived today she'd be stuck in a wheel chair or with a cane the rest of her life.

Albus dived and rolled out of the way of one curse only to have his wand shot of his hand as he tried to get his bearings.

"Ah and so the better wins," Gellert chuckled training both his wand and Albus' on the red haired wizard.

Albus stared at the wands and knew he had but one chance and this was likely to kill his extremely weak wife.

"Katherine I command you to give me your power!" Albus shouted in his most menacing tone.

"To the man that controls me I give myself," Katherine replied as she chanted in Gaelic and a bright light shout of her curving around Gellert and going straight into Albus' chest. He stood pushing his hands forward as he kept his eyes trained on Gellert. Confused Gellert was thrown into the wall loosing both wands.

"What the…how did you do that!" he snarled standing.

"Two prophecies of love coming true Gellert," Albus stated as he threw Gellert against the wall again. This time Gellert fell to the floo unconscious. Albus tied him up and put a bounding on him that kept Grindelwald from doing magic.

"You did it Albus," Katherine sighed as her eyes rolling back in her head and her head hit the floor.

"Kate! Kitten can you hear me?" Albus cried out rushing to her and cradling her in his arms.

Katherine's eyes fluttered open as she only partially focused on Albus.

"Kate…baby look at me you can't leave me now. It's over he's caught we're safe," Albus stated.

"I know. Albus the girls on down in the cellar dungeon. We all need to get to St. Mungo's," Katherine said softly as she passed out against his chest.

"Okay. Okay Kitten don't worry," Albus stated as he slowly stood.

The adrenaline was running out of him and his knee was killing him even lifting the light weight of his emaciated wife was nearly too much. He sent a patronus out of the lair as he headed deeper in to get his girls.

* * *

Anastasia was watching her sister pace the length of their small cell. The door opened letting in a flood of light that blinded them.

"What is it?" Ana asked shielding her eyes.

"I…I can't see," Minerva frowned shielding her eyes as well.

"Girls?" a voice asked gruffly.

"Daddy!" they both gasped and ran up the steps toward him hugging him.

"Are we safe now?" Ana asked.

"Yes girls you are. Now follow me. We have to get out of here I don't know how much longer your mother will last," Albus stated as he started hobbling down the hall.

"Daddy can you really hold her your leg is oozing blood," Minerva stated as she and Ana followed their father.

"I'll make it," he groaned.

* * *

It was practically instantaneous. As soon as they came out of the lair the cameras were flashing around at Albus. It appeared that as soon as Albus had declared Gellert defeated his minions had dropped like flies surrendering.

"Mr. Dumbledore how's your wife!"

"Is it true she's been missing since last year?"

"Is she really the Dark Lord's lover?"

"How did you defeat him!"

"How does it feel to be the most powerful wizard in the world?"

The reporters continued to shout at him taking pictures of him cradling his wife. Ana and Minerva were behind them in the shadows clutching each other watching.

"Girls come on now," Albus snapped pushing through the group as his girl's followed him and he apparated all four of them to St. Mungo's before collapsing on the hospital floor.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: Hello Stranger**_

**May 1945**

Albus groaned as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and focused on the white ceiling tiles of St. Mungo's; that of course was until striking emerald eyes came into view accompanied by shiny black curls and an incredibly gaunt face smiling at him.

"Hello stranger," Katherine whispered softly looking down at him.

"Hey," Albus smiled wrapping a hand around her much too small waist and pulling her closer so she half lay on top of him.

"How long was I out for?" he asked.

"Three days. I only woke up a day ago myself," Katherine stated.

"What'd I miss?" he asked tucking some of her hair behind her back.

"Well ….Albus I saw Alex and Alastor," she stated her eyes loosing the sparkle they had held once he'd woken up.

"And?" he frowned.

"Oh Albus…Alastor has lost his left leg and…and Alexander's lost an ear and his right hand," she stated.

"But they're alive right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"What else?" he asked.

"You are quite famous," she smirked.

"Wonderful," he rolled his eyes.

"And…Oh Albus I'm sorry but…he…Albus I'm pregnant," she whispered sadly.

"With Gellert's child?" Albus asked.

Katherine nodded as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Do you want to keep it?" he asked.

"I'm not denying a child at life no matter whose it is," Katherine snapped.

"Then we'll keep it and raise it as ours," Albus stated.

"Really?" she blinked, "You'll…you'll treat him or her as yours?"

"Yes I love you Katherine and I'll love any child you bring into this world," he stated.

"Oh Albus I love you," she smiled kissing him gently. He smiled pulling her closer for a more heated kiss but when her leg hit the bed she had to pull away.

"Agh," she hissed rubbing the back of her legs.

"Oh no I'm sorry. Are you all right?" Albus asked easing himself into a sitting position.

"Well I'm stuck in that thing for a few weeks but I should be able to be back to myself before the baby. Although when I'm older I might have to use a cane," she explained pointing at the wheel chair by the bed.

"How'd you get on my bed?" he frowned.

"I lifted myself," Katherine smirked. He laughed pulling her against his chest as they just held each other.

After a few minutes a young nurse; Poppy Smythe came in.

"Oh you're up Mr. Dumbledore fantastic news!" she beamed she was one of Minerva's friends. Poppy had graduated a year after Minerva.

"Yes he is. Poppy dear how about another wheel chair and the two of us will go see our kids," Katherine stated sitting up.

"Yes ma'am," Poppy smiled and quickly left.

"She's such a sweet girl. I think after a few years you should send an invitation to Hogwarts. She'd be happier there," Katherine replied swinging herself into her wheel chair like she was swinging off a swing.

"Well evidently having useless legs isn't a problem for you," Albus laughed.

"I'm with useless legs for the next several months I have to get inventive," Katherine stated.

"Always the optimist," Albus laughed as Poppy came in with the wheel chair.

The young woman helped Albus into his wheel chair and held the door open for the couple. Albus and Katherine wheeled themselves down the hall and entered another door.

Inside Albus saw two of his girls curled up on a bed with a deck of exploding snap cards talking softly to each other.

"Guess who's up babies," Katherine called in sing song.

The girls turned and squealed jumping off the bed running to Albus to hug him tightly.

"Hello girls how are you?" Albus laughed.

"Fine," Minerva smiled, "I'm so glad you're up daddy."

"Are you stuck in a wheel chair like mama?" Ana frowned.

"Ladies he's only in it for a few days but he'll use a cane for a while just as I will," Katherine replied.

"Oh," the two nodded.

"You both certainly don't look as bad now that you are clean," Albus replied caressing each girl's face.

"Well we never were that bad. Mum was so brave daddy she took everything," Ana stated.

"She's a real lioness," Minerva added.

"Hey hey don't go spreading that around I have reputation you know," Katherine teased.

Albus laughed looking at his wife.

"So how long is everyone in here for?" he asked.

"The girls get to go home tomorrow, the boys by Friday. You and I are stuck here for two weeks," Katherine explained.

"OH joy," Albus sighed, "well at least it's with my lovely wife."

"Aww your sweet," Katherine smirked.

******************************************************************************The Dumbledores****************************************************************************

Katherine and Albus were sitting up in the large shared hospital bed they had eating their breakfast. They were supposed to be released in the next day or two.

"Oh look we made the paper…nice hero look," Katherine replied handing her _Daily Prophet_ to her husband.

Albus unfolded it and looked at the front page still celebrating Grindelwald's defeat and Albus being the greatest wizard of the age.

On the front of the paper was Albus with his torn robes and bleeding knee with his dirty look holding his near dead wife close to him.

"Pity they aren't showing your good side," Albus stated.

"Well I was unconscious," Katherine chuckled.

"Reporters will be even worse than before now," Albus sighed.

"The price you pay for your wonderful mind and brave soul," Katherine stated holding a strawberry to his lips. Albus grinned as he ate the little fruit then pulled her into a sensual kiss.

When the couple parted they were smiling.

"You know the calm will be non existent for years now," Katherine stated.

"They'll be times when they love us and hate us," Albus nodded.

"Times when the baby will be persecuted as will we both," Katherine added.

"But we'll make it through," Albus nodded pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
